


put on your warpaint

by Kroelle



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Lipstick, M/M, Make Up, Malec, way too long one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 15:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7176854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kroelle/pseuds/Kroelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus handles make up on a daily basis, Alec has never even tried it. That´s about to change.</p><p>sneakpeak:<br/>”sorry, what did you say?”<br/>”I asked if you want to try it?” Magnus was looking at him with a curious openness, head slightly tilted. There was no mockery or sarcasm in his voice, just genuin wonder.<br/>Alec opened his mouth to say something, closed it again, and then opened it again. Magnus just kept looking at him in that open way, waiting for an answer.<br/>Eventually, Alec managed to mumbled out something along the lines of ”I’d just mess up anyway”<br/>Magnus face lit up and he almost flew out of the chair. ”you DO want to try it!” he exclaimed, pulling Alec out of the bed by his wrists and towards the make up chair.<br/>”I- I don´t know Magnus, I´m really not good at- ”<br/>”oh don´t be shy! Act as gay as you are for once!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	put on your warpaint

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fic i´ve ever posted and im not a native English speaker so please don´t lynch me.  
> Mostly just domestic fluff and then some fun involving lipstick at the end - it´s all pg13 though. 
> 
> i hope you enjoy it!

Anyone who had meet Magnus Bane could tell you he liked make up. But those who actually knew him and knew him well could tell you it was somewhat closer to an addiction. No one knew that better then Alec Lightwood, but in general, no one knew Magnus quiet like Alec did, regardless of how many decades or Centurys they´d known him longer than him. No one else got to learn his daily routines and small quirks just as well as Alec did after they´d moved in together, and one of the most profound of these quirks he´d noticed was his makeup and how his face was rarely ever without it, his eyes nearly always surrounded by tactically applied glitter or Black smudges he hadn´t been able to or bothered with removing probably.  


Today Alec woke up to an empty but still warm bed. He didn´t have to search very long for Magnus who was sitting by his make up table only a few feet away from the bed, shoved up against the wall and covered in boxes of all sorts of sizes and shapes, tubes, brushes, and things Alec barely knew how to describe. Magnus saw his reflection stir awake behind him and called out a somewhat plain ”Good morning” seeing as he was focusing on the sharp brush in his hands. Alec mumbled a reply and absentmindly watched Magnus’ face in the mirror as he worked on his eyeliner like it was as simple a task putting on clothes.  
”how do you do that.” Alec asked voice a little rough from sleep when Magnus finished the wing on his left eye. Magnus turned in his chair ”do what?” he asked.  
”your makeup. You make it seem like the easiest thing in the While I probably couldn´t do it without poking an eye out” Magnus laughed at that, a short easy laughter that made his shoulders shake a bit. ”its really not that difficult darling. But I guess a manly shadowhunter like you wouldn´t have had the occasion to try it out. Or was there an incident when you where small with your darling sisters make up to hint at you´re glittery future?”  
Alec almost flinched at how Magnus managed to pin him in so many spots at once that would make him angry had it been most anyone but Magnus who´s eyes were loving no matter how Sharp his tongue was.  
”oh shut it” Alec smiled, and threw one of the countless pillows after him half heartedly. Magnus managed to shake his finger at him like he was a naughty child and deflect the pillow with his magic at the same time.  
”now, you don´t throw Things at someone doing their make up” Magnus pretend scolded ”even with magical powers and hundreds of years of practice, a eye might just actually be poked out” he managed to sound somewhat like a teacher, but it was hard to take him serious with eyeliner only on one eye.

Alec chuckled, and Magnus turned back to the mirror with a smile. Alec kept watching his reflection in the mirror, not missing how Magnus´s eyes would occasionally flicker from his own reflection to Alec´s.  
”didn’t your mom teach you it isn´t nice to stare while someone is preparing themselves?” Magnus asked, with that special slightly plain voice he had when he was doing his make up.  
”maybe. But she also taught me that it isn´t nice to befriend downworlders and date boys” Alec replied, with a confident smirk that had been one of many new changes in Alec since they´d started dating.  
”… touché” said Magnus with a little shrug and a smile he tried to hide and failed. When he´d first meet Alec, he wouldn´t have ever thought him the type to say things like that. It thrilled Magnus to know he had been the mayor reason for his Growth in confidence.  
Alec didn´t reply but kept on looking and Magnus kept on painting his face. Alec had had a long day yesterday and felt pretty content just laying in bed for a while looking at the warlock go about his routine. Magnus finished his eyebrows and went on to his eyelids. ”darling, normally I’d love seeing you that absorbed with simply looking at me, but its really quit distracting.” Alec didn´t answer. He barley heard him in the first place, almost dozing off with his eyes open, taking in the line of his neck and shoulders and his long slender hands working with the ease of something they´d done a thousand times before. 

”... ander” Alec was pulled back down to earth by Magnus saying his name. He had turned halfway around in the chair looking at Alec over his shoulder ”Alexander? Are you even listening? You ought to at least listen to me if you´re going to eat me with you´re eyes like that” he was talking with his usual almost theatric tone again, now that he wasn´t applying chemicals to his face for a moment. His left eyelid was covered in a Deep green that stretched out to meet with a thick Black line that manage to extend his cat eyes and make them seem bigger and round at once. The right eye only had the Black line.  
”sorry, what did you say?”  
”I asked if you want to try it?” Magnus was looking at him with a curious openness, head slightly tilted. There was no mockery or sarcasm in the voice, just genuin wonder.  
Alec opened his mouth to say something, closed it again, and then opened it again. Magnus just kept looking at him in that open way, waiting for an answer.  
Eventually, Alec managed to mumbled out something along the lines of ”I’d just mess up anyway”  
Magnus face lit up and he almost flew out of the chair. ”you DO want to try it!” he exclaimed, pulling Alec out of the bed by his wrists and towards the make up chair.  
”I- I don´t know Magnus, I´m really not good at- ”  
”oh don´t be shy! Act as gay as you are for once!”

Alec opened his mouth to protest but his brain found that being flustered and blushing was the better option as he was dragged to the mirror. Magnus seated him on the chair - Alec suspected it to be a piano chair with how wide it was - and sat down beside him. They were close, their legs almost brushing, but it wasn´t too cramped. Alec looked down at the mountain of containers and bottles, already feeling defeated. Meanwhile, Magnus was looking at him, waiting, like he expected him to know what to do.  
”I don´t know what to do” he said after a few moments of the silence.  
”… right” Magnus said as if he didn´t already know this, and Alec suspected that he´d just wanted a chance to stare at him. Dork. ”let´s start with this” Magnus said, and picked up already open box containing small Squares of colourful eyeshadow and a brush. ”this is the eyeshadow I’m wearing on my left eye” he said, pointing at several different Shades of green squares ”why don´t you try to copy what I did on the left eye”  
Alec looked from the eyeshadow, to the brush, the Magnus and back Again. ”.. on you?”  
”yes. That way you don´t have to poke your eye out or wear it yourself. Unless you want to?”  
”no, no, I… ” Alec looked Down ”I want to try to do you”  
Magnus smirked and didn´t even have to say anything.  
”not like that! I mean… I- I do, but-” Magnus cut him off a quick peck on his lips.  
”shush, darling. I understand. Why don´t you just go ahead?” Magnus turned slightly, putting one of his legs on top of Alec´s knee in order to do so, and closed his eyes.  
Alec hesitated. ”are you sure?”  
Magnus didn´t miss a beat before saying ”I trust you.”  
Alec sighed, tried to focus, and picked up the brush. 

~*~

”this is impossible” Alec complained, not for the first time, as he tried to wipe off some green that had gone astray and in the attempt removing half of what he had gotten somewhat right. Magnus chuckled.  
”you cant expect to be as good as me in first try. actually I´d be hurt if you were anything near. Relax. I don´t have plans today, it doesn´t have to look good.”  
Alec sighed. Ten minutes later he declared that the eyeshadow would get no better. Magnus blinked his eyes open. ”right! Time for eyeliner” he took the colour pallet out of Alec´s hands and pushed a small falcon in it. Alec popped the liquid eyeliner open with horror in his eyes.  
”Magnus, I cant, this will go so wrong, I-”  
Magnus rolled his eyes and sighed, with a loving smile. ”don´t worry. Just… Imagine you´re drawing runes”  
”runes? But that´s completely different in so many-”  
”just try it.”  
Magnus held his gaze for a few seconds, pouring all the trust he could into it, before closing his eyes Again. Alec took a deep breath and moved the thin brush towards his eyelids. He´d barley touched the eyelid before it went wrong and he cursed. Magnus just sat still with that quiet smile on his lips. Alec collected himself and tried Again. Imagine you´re drawing runes. It was completely different on many, many, levels. But somehow, it helped him collect his head. This time his hand was more steady. The result was still shaky, uneven, and looked nothing like the eye Magnus had done himself, but he fought down the urge to throw the damned thing out the window and kept going. 

”done” Alec said, letting the tension of concentration leave his body. Magnus instructed him to blow on his eyelids to make it dry, and Alec did so a Little reluctantly. A repressed laugh tucked at Magnus´s lips and Alec stopped suddenly.  
”wait… Don´t you have magic for that or something”  
”I do” Magnus answered cheerfully ”it was in fact completely unnecessary. It dries in the matter of seconds.” he blinked his eyes open and looked to the side to look in the mirror. Alec felt nervous and stupid and just watched quietly as Magnus turned his head a few times with a grin that reached from one perfectly painted eye to the other less mention worthy eye. He turned to Alec still with that huge goofy smile and glimmering eyes Alec would never understand was caused by him and only witnessed by him.  
”it´s wonderful” he said, sounding completely genuine.  
”they look nothing a like” Alec complained, but Magnus just laughed and took his face in his hands and kissed him, once, long enough for it to be more than a peck but short enough for it not to deepen. It felt so anticlimactic and absolutely mundane that Alec couldn´t help but smile into it. 

”only one thing left” Magnus said and picked up a golden cylinder he popped open to reveal a dark purple lipstick. Alec gulped and Magnus pushed it into his hands.  
”you don´t want to cover the entire lips, they´ll end up looking wide and awkward. Focus on the curves and make them more prominent.”  
Alec has absolutely no clue how to do that. But before he could ask more questions, Magnus let his jaw drop a tad and parted his lips. It was a battle for Magnus not to smile at the way Alec´s gaze fell to them immediately and were stuck there. He was in a zone from then on, and Magnus watched as his brows furrowed lightly at the concentration and his cheeks flushed slightly. Magnus would never tire of how much this man adored his lips.  
Alec pulled back and let out a breath he´d been holding. ”done” he said, eyes still on his lips. Magnus turned to look at the mirror and his eyebrows lifted without him even noticing. ”Alec, are you sure you´ve never done that before?” Magnus asked. ”yeah…?” Alec said a Little uncertain. Magnus smiled wide. ”I think we found you´re secret talent.”  
Alec looked down, scratching the back of his neck. Magnus let the moment be for a bit and then clapped his hands once.  
”right. lets do you next!” Magnus said when he pulled back. Alec´s smile vanished instantly.  
”Wh- what?”  
”I let you do me, its only fair you let me do you” he said with a wink and Alec blushed. ”only if you want to, of course” Magnus added, a bit more serious.  
Alec studied Magnus´ face, considering. Did Alec want to? No, not really. Would he mind? No. Was the idea stupid and fun? Yes. Would it make Magnus happy and therefor him? Absolutely. Eventually he shrugged and Magnus clapped his hands excitedly, and Alec wondered how the mighty high warlock of Brooklyn could be such a dork in glimpses. 

”right! Lets repeat the Progress we just did – I´ll do one eye and you´ll try to copy. Fair?”  
Alec nodded ”tell me how you want me” he said and earned a accusing smirk from Magnus, who was secretly ecstatic that Alec´s self-confidence was at a point where he ´d calmly make dirty jokes while getting a make over.  
After a good five minutes, Magnus leans back, and there is a moment of silence where Alec can feel Magnus’ gaze on him even with closed eyes, studying his Work. ”you can open your eyes now” he then said calmly. Alec does, blinking a few times, feeling the unfamiliar layer of god-knows-what on his eyes. When he turns to face the mirror, he doesn´t know what to think or feel, much less say or do. His right eye looks several shades bluer then his left, not to mention sharper and somewhat more proportional, making the Whole Picture look strange. Its outlines thinly with Black and above that a silvery White seemingly blending into a cobbery gold in the sides, which is framed by a smokey Black. After a few moments of staring blankly at his own reflection, Magnus breaks the silence with a ”so?” 

Alec´s mouth opens and Closes a few times like a fish without knowing what he´s even trying to say. ”There´s no way I can copy this” is what he ends up with.  
Magnus chuckles merrily. ”sorry. I tried to keep it simple, but you´re face is simply too good to resist” Magnus puts both his hands on Alec´s shoulder and rested his head on top of his hands.  
The mirror image was a odd one, Alec still in a crumbled up t-shirt and with one eye covered in glitter, Magnus in a silk robe and with out eye masterly painted while the other looked a mess.  
”come one. Just try it” Magnus gave his shoulders a squeeze and nodded towards the table. ”I´ll help you - I´ve laid out everything I used in front of you.” Alec sighed and closed his eyes for a moment collecting himself. ”what do I start with” Magnus´ smile grew into a toothy grin.

The next twenty minutes or so was some of the most challenging twenty minutes in Alec´s life. One thing was painting on something in front of you. Closing just one eye and painting on yourself only with the guidance of the mirror was something completely different. Magnus helped and coaxed him along the way – and giggled a few times, to Alec´s dismay – but it still turned out nothing like what Magnus had made. ”This is impossible.” Alec said once he´d given up on his own eyes too. ”I don´t get how you manage”  
Magnus shrugged with a smile. ”I´m not the high warlock of Brooklyn for nothing”  
Alec frowned ”makeup has nothing to do with that”  
Magnus rolled his eyes. ”back to the matter at hand” Magnus said and picked up a glittery silver cylinder. Lipstick. ”open you´re mouth”  
”Magnus, I think its enough already”  
”oh come on dearest. You might as well by now”  
”is it really necessary? You´ve already covered my entire face in… ”  
He didn´t get to finish the sentence before Magnus rolled his eyes, wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. Alec was taken aback for a second at the sudden gesture but eased into it quickly, feeling something warm and familiar inside him melt and flow into his veins. In that moment, there was nothing else that Magnus´s lips on his with those many years of practise and yet careful softness, Magnus´s arms around him, Magnus´ back arching against Alec´s arms he was barley conscious he had put around him as he leaned in for closer contact… and Magnus pulled away. Alec couldn´t help but case after him without much success, his mouth slightly ajar and eyes half closed.  
”that´s the face” Magnus purred and before Alec could ask, the lipstick was already being smeared across his half wet lips and he had to admit his defeat. Once Magnus was done spending what seemed like unnecessarily long time on his lips, he drew back and put the lipstick away. 

”I thought the idea was that I did this myself” Alec said, frowning a bit.  
”well you wouldn´t do it. And after seeing you´re face while doing my lips, I wanted to try it too. Furthermore I wanted to see what you look like with well applied lipstick.” Alec´s ears flushed and Magnus let his gaze wander Down to his lips. ”and I must say, you don´t disappoint.”  
Alec turned away before he did something stupid to look in the mirror. ”I don´t know. I´m not sure I like it.”  
Magnus kissed his neck, once, lightly and quick, leaving a dark purple stain behind, decorating the side of his neck that wasn´t runed. Alec couldn´t help but groan slightly.  
”you´re beautiful” magus said with a smile. Alec turned his head to meet his eyes, but his gaze fell on his lips, and he leaned in without thinking. Magnus put a hand on top of his lips to stop him ”you´ll mess up the lipstick you worked so hard on” he said with a Little smirk. Alec looked Down on the hand in front of his face a little cross eyed. He didn´t care. He gripped Magnus´ wrist and pulled his hand away from his mouth after leaving a something that was barely a kiss there ”I´ll only mess up my own then” he said and leaned in to press a lingering kiss right under Magnus´ jaw, and Magnus couldn´t find it in him to protest as Alec placed kiss after kiss down his neck, leaving a trail of dark red lipstick behind. Alec still had a hand around his wrist and the other one was resting on his thigh. But as he reached his collar bones they both went up his chest to slide his hands under each side of the slith in his rope and slide it down his shoulders. He gripped on to Alec´s t-shirt as he left lipstick stain after lipstick stain on his upper body, hitched breath escaping his lips. One on his left shoulder, upper left chest, right collar bone, the right side of his troath… eventually Alec leaned back and looked at his Work with hooded eyes, and Magnus was brought halfway down to earth again, suddenly aware that he´d somehow managed to crawl unto Alecs lap. Alec looked up at Magnus´ face with lips that still had a faint hint of smeared red and the warlock didn´t give him time to act before he pulled the other mans t-shirt over his head and placed a kiss on the middle of his troath. Alec leaned his head back and Magnus returned the favour with torturously gentle kisses, quick, feverish kisses and a hint of teeth now and then. Alec´s head was pushed into Magnus´ shoulder were he fought against the sounds bubbeling up in his throat when Magnus leaned back to look at his own work. There were dark purple lip marks all over Alec´s neck and shoulder and chest, visible proof of Magnus´ presence there, and Magnus thought he´d never seen anything better. 

”look who messed my hard work up now” Alec said a little breathless, his chest raising and falling fast. Magnus shut him up by placing a hand on each side of his neck, smearing out the purple there in the process, and placed his lips on his. Alec leaned into the kiss immediately, hand´s roaming Magnus´ back which in turn arched a little at the touch. For a while there was nothing but them, their lips, their hands, and the small sounds of lips against lips and muffled moans. Magnus had to pull away for air and he looked down at Alec, the lipstick stains now just faint purple spread across his body. He guessed he looked the same. ”shower?” Alec proposed and Magnus nodded. ”shower” Magnus confirmed, and Alec stod up bringing Magnus up with him, who in turn hitched his legs around Alec´s waist. Even with Magnus´ magic, getting to the bathroom was still a clumsy business, both caused and made better by their lips seeking out each other at any chance on the way.

Alec decided he liked make up.  
Especially lips stick.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
> it would mean the world to me if you left a review or a just a nice comment at the end :) 
> 
> you can find me on tumblr on my personal (read; reblogging) blog kroellescave or my art/writing/etc only blog kroelleskunst ;)


End file.
